Adeus
by Nessa Hiwatari
Summary: "Dr. Dickinson tinha razão, ele precisava desse último momento." Atenção: Não revisada, ou seja, postada no calor do momento.
1. Chapter 1

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# A fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

# Miha, Ianov e Suzuya me pertencem.

(Um pequeno esclarecimento: Tanto Jin quanto Miha eram Ocs que eu pretendia usar apenas por conveniência e que ganharam força com o tempo, portanto, algumas coisas a respeito deles podem ser modificadas, mas nada muito mirabolante).

# Aqui vamos ter um Kai um pouco mais rebelde, fazendo um pouco de jus ao mangá *risos*.

# Essa fanfic contém mais açúcar que o normal (?!). Estão avisados.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Kai estava sentado no tapete da sala, tecleando o celular enquanto o som da TV preenchia o cômodo. Umedeceu os lábios novamente, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido, as palavras do velho Dickinson martelando sua cabeça. Olhou novamente a tela do aparelho, a agenda aberta, dezenas de números de agências, corretores, assessores...

 _\- Já fiz isso dezenas de vezes... Não consigo mais não me importar com esse tipo de coisa?_

 _._

Stanley havia ligado no meio da madrugada – o velho nunca havia sido bom com fuso-horários. O terreno da antiga casa havia sido comprado e sendo franco, Kai não estava nem um pouco preocupado, não com o rumo das antigas propriedades do avô desaparecido. Ianov ficara a cargo da papelada e isso era tudo, embora Dickinson sempre se preocupasse em manter o russo informado por ele mesmo.

"Você pode dar uma olhada se quiser, antes da demolição."

O comentário veio sem aviso, para início de assunto, a própria ligação parecia um pouco fora de lugar. Maldita ALB e sua papelada, não havia nada que o velho não soubesse. Aquele sexto sentido continuava afiado.

"Está tudo bem. Eu estou na Rússia e ainda tenho coisas a fazer."

"Tem seis meses ainda até o pessoal chegar, há bastante tempo."

Kai recordava ter respirado fundo e bufado. Stanley com certeza havia ouvido – bom, era essa a intenção. Ele ponderou por mais algum tempo – a linha ficou suspensa por mais tempo do que ele gostaria. No fim das contas, o bicolor sabia que não podia retaliar com Dickinson, não com aquela atitude de bom velhinho que na visão dura do garoto, além de perspicaz, podia ser algo perigoso – além de irritante.

"Me dê algumas semanas."

"É claro. Se cuide rapaz."

.

As passagens estavam em suas mãos e as malas estavam prontas. Kai havia recebido um bom e caloroso abraço antes de partir. O bicolor sabia que ela não viria junto e, sendo honesto, assim estava bom, aquilo realmente não iria lhe fazer nenhum bem.

Kai passou a viagem inteira em claro, com uma Dranzer impaciente em seus dedos, ele não poderia estar mais incômodo sabendo que iria desenterrar mais coisas do que gostaria, mas Dickinson estava certo, ele precisava desse último momento. Foram horas extenuantes, o russo apenas observava a paisagem cinzenta pela janela, pensando ainda nas implicações que aquela viajem lhe levaria. Muito tempo sem voltar ao lar.

Quando o avião aterrissou, o bicolor se permitiu ficar mais um pouco até o rebuliço cessar. Dranzer ainda estava quentinha em sua mão, mansa e quieta como um gatinho. Acomodou-se um pouco, o cachecol roçando a ponta de seu nariz levemente rosado pelo frio. Era início do inverno no Japão, o dia estava apenas um pouco nublado.

Procurou por um hotel e apenas deixou as malas em algum lugar do quarto, saindo quase imediatamente. Ele não tinha muito que fazer ali, dormir era sua última preocupação.

O frio do lado de fora o abraçou como um amigo, o clima gélido o deixava bem disposto e ele tinha muito tempo para correr essa cidade de cima a baixo. Ele percorreu algumas vielas estreitas do distrito. Tudo continuava movimentado e abarrotado e barulhento. Em alguns momentos ele conseguia se ver correndo entre as lojas, às vezes sozinho, outras com os amigos da escola. Com exceção de Miha, ele não se lembrava de nenhum rosto. Kai admitia, nunca havia sido bom com esse tipo de coisa.

O bicolor parou na entrada de um beco. A memória estava fresca, ele quase conseguia sentir o calor da tenda e o cheiro de alho e pimenta. O cheiro temperado de Suzuya. Agora era apenas um espaço vazio, sujo e escuro. Kai às vezes se impressionava com o fato de ter enterrado memórias tão vivas, ele deveria estar muito drogado para ter chegado a esse ponto.

Soltou o ar com lentidão, Dranzer estava agitada. E ele nem havia chegado a casa.

Continuou o percurso, sem nenhuma pressa. A atmosfera da cidade era totalmente diferente e ele se sentiu realmente em casa. Quando começou a ouvir o som dos próprios passos afundando na neve, Kai se permitiu parar e observar a paisagem. Longe do centro caótico, a cidade reinava em um silêncio acolhedor, a ideia de parar por ali era realmente tentadora.

Parou finalmente quando chegou a uma vizinhança afastada. As casas alinhadas uma ao lado da outra. O terreno da família Hiwatari ficava a vista desde alguns metros, a muralha imponente com o sobrenome gravado na madeira, era agora apenas uma casca desgastada, coberta com a vegetação que havia crescido solta. A mansão era agora uma casa velha de paredes corroídas coberta de vinhas selvagens. A entrada estava aberta, dando acesso a qualquer um que conseguisse atravessar a neve que chegava até o início dos joelhos. O caminho até a porta foi no mínimo penoso. Retirou as chaves e destrancou a porta sem dificuldades, o portal se abriu com um rangido pesado e por um momento ele se viu correr para dentro da mansão e sumir entre os móveis inexistentes.

Estava tudo vazio e escuro. Caminhou com cuidado entre o assoalho sujo e abriu as janelas. O barulho sossegado de fora invadiu toda a casa com a fraca luz do dia. Ele caminhou pela casa até encontrar as escadas nuas. Subiu com cuidado, os passos provocando um ranger perigoso, vendo silhuetas em cada degrau. A casa nunca estava vazia, sempre haviam empregados em todos os lados, e dentre todos eles, o sorriso gentil de Alfred era a única recordação que mantinha viva na mente. Quanto passou pelo corredor, cessou na metade do caminho, observando onde deveria estar a sala desde lá de cima. Havia muitas memórias ali, sobretudo a imagem de Lilian e Suzuya e havia uma lembrança em particular, talvez a primeira que ele havia feito questão de soterrar no que eram agora retalhos sobre cinzas.

O cômodo por um momento pareceu cobrar vida enquanto passeava com o olhar em pontos inexistentes do assoalho. Era véspera de natal. Havia uma música baixa vindo da vitrola velha do tio, Suzuya simplesmente adorava tudo o que era velho e antiquado. Ele havia pedido uma dança à Lilian, Kai olhava do sofá, entediado demais para prestar demasiada atenção. O bicolor quase jurou ter ouvido o exato momento em que começou a ouvir passos desde o hall e junto com o mordomo, a figura pálida de Miha surgiu.

O russo fechou os olhos por um segundo e inspirou. O exalar escapou com uma nuvem quente de vapor. Quando encarou novamente o piso, tudo havia desaparecido. Afastou-se do suporte e continuou caminhando passando por incontáveis portas carcomidas e molduras quebradas sem figuras definidas espalhadas pelo chão.

Parou frente à porta do quarto e rodou a maçaneta, não estava trancada. Apenas a empurrou e ela rangeu até atingir o limite. O quarto estava vazio exceto pela cortina velha e encardida que tremulava com o vento que entrava pela janela aberta. Ali estava. A escuridão da noite e o tumulto e os chiados e os tiros...

Estavam os dois no quarto, conversando sobre algo no meio da noite após a ceia. Lilian e Suzuya estavam na parte baixa da mansão, junto dos empregados. E então o barulho na porta. Os dois olharam na mesma direção, Kai saiu do quarto em silêncio e desde acima pôde ver o avô, Kai sempre dizia que ele era assustador, Miha concordava, o velho era medonho. O bicolor não precisou entender a conversa para entender que aquilo tomava um rumo perigoso, com o tom de voz ficando mais alto e então veio o pânico ao notar o avô sacar uma arma na direção de Lilian e Suzuya, ele nem sequer havia tido tempo para tentar fazer algo a respeito, os disparos ecoaram de tal forma que seu corpo ficara paralisado, Miha não deveria estar muito melhor.

Kai nunca se lembrou de como conseguiram pular da janela, mas recordava o desastre. Havia uma árvore ao lado, mas os galhos não aguentaram o peso dos dois. Miha quebrou o braço e ele havia torcido o tornozelo, havia sido uma proeza os dois não terem feito muito estardalhaço e ainda conseguirem fugir até a entrada, entretanto havia sido apenas aquilo. Kai havia sido pego pelas escoltas de Voltaire e tudo passou a ser um frenesi constante. Não teve notícias de Miha desde então. As drogas da Biovolt fizeram cargo de todas as lembranças sobre o garoto por um largo tempo.

As surpresas vieram sete anos depois, quando encontrou Lilian em um hospital - um pouco fora de si. Haviam sido longos meses de recuperação, até ela lembrar que tinha um filho, que tinha uma família. Suzuya parecia não ter tido a mesma sorte.

Dois anos depois veio Miha. Jin havia o chamado para um campeonato local e disse que levaria um amigo. Kai não poderia estar mais surpreso e... Feliz? Miha continuava o mesmo. A expressão indiferente, os cabelos cinzentos, um pouco antissocial. Cortesia dos onze meses na Biovolt, até ter conseguido fugir. Aparte disso não sabia mais nada, não tinha coragem o suficiente para perguntar, e sendo honesto, estava bem do jeito que estava.

Fechou a janela, o barulho pareceu cortar todos os seus pensamentos.

Inspirou lentamente e soltou o ar devagar. Olhou através do vidro, ainda absorto. Essa fase já havia passado e as últimas lembranças físicas iriam ser enterradas. Doía um pouco, mas, era para melhor.

Ouviu um bater na porta atrás de si. Kai olhou de soslaio vendo a figura do velho amigo, os olhos cinza indolentes com os dizeres "imaginei que estava aqui.".

\- Recebi uma chamada do Sr. Dickinson. – mostrou o celular.

\- Hn.

O rapaz caminhou até ficar ao lado. Os dois encararam a paisagem esbranquiçada.

\- O braço está melhor?

\- Troquei por uma nova. – levantou o braço esquerdo e fez um movimento de abrir e fechar as mãos.

Kai se surpreendeu ao não ouvir os movimentos mecânicos.

\- Tenho um pouco mais de liberdade agora, mas ainda dói um pouco, por causa do frio. – esticou o braço, alongando. - Mas tenho que te dizer, aquele Jin é incrível. – sorriu.

O russo comprimiu os lábios e apenas acenou. Miha olhou para o russo e fez uma expressão angustiada.

\- Você está pensando em coisas ruins, não está?

\- Se eu não tivesse insistido naquilo...

\- Deixa disso. Sempre que você fala desse jeito, parece que eu morri. – deu um soco de leve em seu ombro.

Kai apenas riu, tentando não pensar muito no assunto, ele sempre dava voltas e terminava em lugar nenhum. Ele sabia que Miha não o culpava. Mas ainda assim era frustrante.

\- Então ela não quis vir, uh? – se referiu a Lilian.

\- Era melhor assim.

\- É. Enfim... - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, amuado. – Aproveitando que estamos aqui, porque não vamos até a tenda? Jin me pediu para te chamar, por que você ia estar todo tristinho.

\- Não amola. – empurrou o outro com o ombro.

\- Hoje é por sua conta. – riu antes de sair e sumir pelo corredor.

O bicolor rodou os olhos, não realmente irritado. Observou além da janela, tocando a superfície trincada do vidro da janela, e então se despediu.

...

...

Remate.

...

...

Terminei! Por Athenas, eu jurava que iria arquivar mais uma ideia, mas eu tinha que fofocar para a Ana sobre a fic, desse jeito não dá pra desistir assim, aliás, pense numa pessoinha que dá uma força *risos*.

Sei que essa fanfic está cheia de histórias não contadas, mas eu ia alargar muito e... Bom... Tudo acaba bem quando termina bem, não é assim? Vamos apenas nos contentar com um final feliz? Please?

Não sei bem se isso saiu legal, eu fiquei ouvindo a Ost de Bakuten no desenvolvimento inteiro da fanfic (começando por Happy Days, Everyday's fierce battle, lonely town, Fear of darkness e Silence), o ruim é que isso tira metade da minha concentração, mas me deu um clima, então ajudou, ou não, enfim...

Espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e até.


	2. Chapter 2

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# A fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Miha e Jin me pertencem.

Boa leitura.

...

...

Havia acordado numa sala barulhenta. Rangidos e vozes de crianças eram ouvidos por todo o lugar. Miha absorveu sua cota de confusão por talvez uns quinze minutos: Aquilo não havia sido um sonho. Era um quarto escuro, onde havia apenas uma luz de uma desgastada lamparina numa cadeira ao centro. Cheirava a poeira. Se sentia zonzo e seu braço esquerdo formigava. As crianças conversavam umas com as outras como se não houvesse nada mais natural, Miha não entedia uma palavra do que elas diziam. A primeira coisa que tentou foi se apoiar nos cotovelos, na tentativa se inclinou para a esquerda e ele não entendeu do por que daquele movimento, ele tirou a coberta e seu braço esquerdo não estava lá.

.

Os dois chegaram ao café em silêncio. Tanto Miha quanto Kai estranharam a ausência de clientes, principalmente por ser uma hora de pico. Jin apareceu atrás do balcão com um rosto não muito amigável ou acolhedor para alguém que supostamente tinha como trabalho receber cordialmente seus clientes - não que houvesse realmente algum.

\- Onde está a clientela? – o japonês se sentou pronto para ouvir a lengalenga.

\- Na abertura do _fastfood_ , do outro lado da rua. – inflou as bochechas com o bloco de nota nas mãos, provavelmente sem nenhuma anotação.

Kai se sentou ao lado com um _pocky_ na boca.

\- Não é como se você não estivesse acostumado, Jin. Dou uma semana, no máximo até o movimento aumentar por aqui. – Kai pegou o bloco de notinhas do loiro e rabiscou como quem não tem o que fazer.

\- É, mas é sempre uma merda. Abre um restaurante novo e todo mundo fica achando que vai encontrar um portal para o país das maravilhas, mesmo tudo custando uma fortuna. Minha comida é quase de graça, o que mais eles querem? - Kai e Miha olharam para o loiro com a mesma expressão de "Ah, ele está mesmo irritado".

O russo entregou as notas para o loiro que olhou desinteressado. Conhecendo os dois ele nem sequer precisava ler o pedido.

\- Vocês sabem que aqui é um café e não um restaurante, não é? – não que ele estivesse realmente interessado em uma resposta, mas ele tinha clientes afinal.

Nenhum dos dois levou realmente em consideração o que o loiro tinha a dizer. Era a mesma ladainha de sempre e eles apenas trocaram olhares cúmplices de "péssimo timing", enquanto ouviam mais reclamações atrás do balcão.

O celular de Kai vibrou contra a superfície de madeira. Hiwatari atendeu e se levantou imediatamente, respondendo à inquisição implícita do japonês em um movimentar de lábios: " **mãe** ". Miha se virou ainda sentado no banco acompanhando o amigo com o olhar até ele chegar ao lado de fora. Dali ele observou a frente de uma floricultura, os vasos alinhados e transparentes. Ele focou no líquido de um vaso sem flores, observando a água suja de restos de folhas.

Miha demorou três dias para perceber o inferno que era sobreviver nas instalações da Biovolt. Todas aquelas drogas, a comida duvidosa e a angústia de não saber se acordaria no dia seguinte quando os excessos davam seus sinais. No começo ele não estava tão certo, mas depois de umas duas semanas ele percebeu que as crianças do seu alojamento desapareciam uma a uma - às vezes duas ou três de uma vez. Recordava vagamente que cada cama possuía sua respectiva criança, depois de três semanas, haviam quatro camas vazias. Primeiro a garota ruiva, paraplégica, depois o garoto quieto, cego e num dia essencialmente exaustivo, quando todos tomavam as doses diárias de comprimidos, duas garotas convulsionaram e sangraram até a morte. Ali ele descobriu a causa daqueles sumiços.

Daquele ponto ele passou a temer realmente por sua vida - e a esconder os comprimidos sempre que tinha chance.

Na realidade Miha não tinha muitas memórias claras sobre os dias que passara naquele manicômio, ele sequer lembrava-se do rosto das crianças, mas houve algo, um demônio que ficou gravado a fogo em seu cérebro, na deformidade de uma fera-bit sintética que lhe devolvera o braço esquerdo num piscar de olhos. Havia sido a primeira vez que o japonês pensou que fosse enlouquecer.

\- Miha, eu estou falando com você!

A voz do loiro quase o fez cair da cadeira. Jin estava apoiado no balcão. Uma tigela estava posicionada em sua direção, a outra no lugar vazio do Hiwatari.

\- Eu estava perguntando sobre o Kai. Aonde ele foi?

\- Ah... – Se endireitou no banco e abriu os hashis. – Ele está falando com a senhora Lilian.

\- Entendo... – Olhou para o lado de fora e se voltou para o outro. – No que você está pensando?

\- Nada, eu me distraí.

Jin suspirou baixinho e se afastou da bancada, quase três gritos ao pé do ouvido e Miha estava "distraído". Miha decididamente não tinha remédio.

Quando o chinês se afastou, Miha deixou os hashis na tigela e levou a mão ao braço esquerdo, apertando a pele por cima do tecido da camisa.

Nunca recordou como exatamente havia conseguido escapar ou como acordou em um hospital, mas lembrava da própria voz desesperada pedindo para os médicos literalmente arrancarem seu braço esquerdo. Eles acharam que Miha tinha enlouquecido, mas **esse momento** ele lembrava bem. Ele achava que eventualmente se acostumaria à falta do membro - ele tinha preocupações maiores, como sobreviver por exemplo. Mas lidar com um membro totalmente alheio a si, uma pele que nem sequer lembrava a humana em textura, os tremores e a sensação dos dedos e do pulso dobrando e contorcendo em posições humanamente impossíveis, o formigamento que chegava a um nível doloroso, isso era totalmente diferente. Aquilo dava mais medo do que qualquer outra coisa, mais do que os comprimidos, mais do que as duas garotas sangrando até a morte. Ter feito aquele pedido talvez houvesse sido a melhor decisão que havia tomado na vida. Mas nem de longe havia sido a última encruzilhada de todo aquele pesadelo.

Depois disso veio o encontro com a família e a aversão a tudo o que o nome Hiwatari representava. Miha perguntava incansável sobre Kai ou sobre alguém da família; Lilian, Suzuya ou até mesmo sobre o mordomo ou algum outro empregado. Seu pai sempre ficava sério quando qualquer um desses nomes era mencionado e terminava por evadir a pergunta. E sua mãe... Deus... Não podia ouvir o nome de Kai que tinha acessos de raiva, gritava e quebrava coisas. Às vezes chorava o dia inteiro. **"** **Talvez estejam mortos, seria bem melhor"** \- chegou a ouvir de um dos seus irmãos. Com o tempo Miha acabou por se dar por vencido, da sua família ao menos ele não conseguiria nada, mas ele ainda estava preocupado demais com o paradeiro do seu amigo para ficar quieto em uma cama de hospital. E se sua família não se dispunha a ajudar, ele procuraria sozinho. Talvez Kai estivesse vivo, em algum lugar. Rezava para isso.

Ainda em meio hospitalar, Miha assistia e lia os jornais com afinco - sempre e quando conseguia convencer alguma das enfermeiras. Em casa, tirava recortes de revistas que vez ou outra pedia para um dos irmãos – apesar de nenhuma das notas terem alguma ligação real. Ele se lembrava de ter ligado para uma ou duas revistas e agências, mas todas os ignoraram – quem daria crédito às perguntas de uma criança de sete anos afinal de contas?

Sua busca, além de infrutífera, durou não mais que alguns meses de ansiedade e frustração, que mais além, se tornou raiva e exaustão.

Com o tempo, Miha passou a ligar cada vez menos a TV e a ver seu caderno cheio de recortes como um velho album embaraçoso de quando era bebê. Seu quadro que com mimo montou diversas teorias tinha parado em algum lugar, nem sequer havia algo que pudesse adicionar a ele, talvez estivesse agora no porão, talvez no lixo. E foi no meio de uma faxina em seu quarto que ele percebeu que não havia nada que ele realmente pudesse fazer, apenas torcer para que, onde quer que tivessem levado Kai, que ele estivesse vivo e bem.

Mas desistindo ou não, Miha ainda tinha os mesmo pesadelos, com seu amigo gritando e ele preso em seu lugar como uma estaca.

 **"Você me abandonou, Miha".**

 **"Você me deixou sozinho, apodrecendo".**

 **"Traidor".**

Dois anos se passaram, na altura em que já tinha percebido que perseverança não o levaria a nenhum lado como os seus heróis de mangás, ligou a TV para assistir aos esportes de domingo, a BBA mostrava um torneio regional em Bey City. Mesmo depois da Biovolt, Miha nunca havia deixado de amar o esporte, ainda que não pudesse praticar como antigamente.

O choque foi quase real - quase o suficiente para lhe dar um ataque cardíaco. O rosto de Kai estava estampado na TV, assim como seu nome pronunciado duas ou três vezes durante a transmissão, algo como ele ser o favorito ou algo do tipo, nada que Miha tenha prestado atenção de fato. Nesse momento apertava a pele do seu braço com força, tentando acordar, mas seus olhos ainda eram incapazes de olhar noutra direção além do rosto de Kai em vários ângulos.

Mas quando ouviu a voz de Kai, todo o ar que reprimiu nos pulmões saiu em um ofego pesado. Foi quando o coração parou de martelar seus ouvidos com tanta intensidade, que ele começou a notar uma ou duas coisas, algo que deu espaço a um sentimento ruim que ele não soube dar nome de início. Mas aquele Kai era um pouco diferente de três anos atrás, a pele mais pálida que de costume, o olhar frio, sanguinário em momentos curtos e breves quando Dranzer arremetia com uma inusual violência no beystadium, que mesmo sem o esplendor de seu espírito fora do bit, Miha foi capaz de reconhecer a força de sua investida e o ritmo próprio de seus choques contra a adversária, embora com um toque a mais de maldade.

Entretanto, nada disso superava a euforia de ver Kai vivo – e inteiro. E a única coisa que preenchia seu corpo para além dessa euforia era a vontade de vê-lo, de qualquer maneira.

Sua mente trabalhou como nunca, lembrando um pouco daquela velha esperança de que talvez houvesse uma chance de achar seu velho amigo. No canto da tela da TV mostrava que a transmissão era ao vivo - um ponto a favor - era o campeonato regional, sediado no centro da cidade, ele poderia chegar lá em um par de horas - ele poderia, sentia. Os trocados que ele tinha guardado poderiam ser suficientes - ele contava mentalmente suas moedas enquanto corria pelo corredor. E para quando se deu conta ele estava com uma mochila nas costas, sentado no degrau da entrada, calçando os sapatos.

Miha saiu de casa e deixara apenas uma nota. Rumou para o centro da cidade com apenas um endereço em um pedaço de papel e um mapa que encontrou nas coisas do pai. Ele demorou a encontrar a sede da BBA, foi um milagre as condecorações terem acabado de começar. A imagem apareceu em vários telões, Kai havia conseguido a vaga para o mundial, sendo assim era impossível ele não estar lá. Ele se infiltrou na multidão e passou pelos seguranças com alguma dificuldade, teve de mentir algumas vezes e foi perseguido por guardas em outras ocasiões.

Foi quando ele parou no meio de um corredor, completamente esgotado, que lhe caiu o balde de água fria. Miha o encontrou na entrada e Kai simplesmente passou por ele. O japonês se lembrava com uma riqueza de detalhes o modo como Kai o olhou, ele nem sequer pareceu surpreso, nada.

\- Morávamos perto, brincávamos juntos, lembra? Com Suzuya... Nos dias de neve... – Miha ria nervosamente, sua mão tremia, ele não acreditava que Kai não se lembrava dele. " _É uma maldita piada sem graça, Kai_.".

\- Ouça, eu não sei quem você é, mas é melhor me deixar em paz. – Hiwatari colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou caminhando para o estádio, passando do seu lado como se ele não estivesse realmente ali.

Aquele havia sido talvez o momento mais duro que havia passado. E ele teve medo, medo do que poderiam ter feito a Kai, medo de que tudo estivesse acabado, medo da ideia de ter perdido Kai para sempre. E entre lágrimas e soluços ele amaldiçoou Voltaire em pleno corredor.

Miha sentiu o toque no ombro e se içou como reflexo. Kai o olhava preocupado, Jin partilhava da mesma reação. O japonês focou no rosto do russo, como se não o visse por séculos.

\- Algo errado?

O japonês soltou o ar com lentidão, se recompondo.

\- Não é nada, é só o frio. – torceu o lábio, aquilo não era necessariamente uma mentira.

Kai sentou ao lado, não totalmente convencido. Jin fez o mesmo e voltou para a cozinha. Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Hiwatari conhecia aquele olhar.

\- Miha, você é um péssimo mentiroso, sabe disso – descolou os hashis descartáveis, oferecendo o gesto desinteressado como "estou aqui para te ouvir se quiser".

Miha se manteve quieto, observando o caldo escuro ainda fumegante, ponderando. Kai esperava a possível "bomba" pacientemente. E ele entendeu que se Miha estava tão vacilante, era bem provável que tivesse passado uma noite ou duas em claro, alimentando velhas inseguranças.

\- Quando você se lembrou?

Kai sentiu um arrepio. Era como voltar no tempo e reviver tudo outra vez. Ele se lembrava e, diferente do passado, tudo ficava em sua mente como uma queimadura sobre a pele. Ele demorou mais tempo do que pretendia para responder, e na falta de um contexto coerente ele simplesmente deixou as palavras saírem conforme a ordem em que elas chegavam.

\- Quando... Eu decidi entrar na equipe asiática... Na final contra a Rússia. Eu "descobri" a sede da Biovolt. Eu comecei a lembrar de algumas coisas.

Miha o olhou escandalizado, a ideia de Kai ter voltado àquele inferno não lhe sentava nada bem. Kai deu de ombros, não havia nada a ser feito àquela altura.

\- Eu lembrei aos poucos, mas... Depois dela, a cena na BBA... No meu primeiro mundial. Eu te procurei. Sua família não morava mais lá...

O japonês comprimiu os lábios, em parte aliviado por ele não ter dado de cara com a sua família problemática, em parte culpado por lembrar que àquela altura tinha desistido de Kai... Ele odiava lembrar daquele sentimento de impotência.

Os dois olharam na direção em que o loiro ia, servindo uma bandeja de chá a um aparentemente velho e fiel cliente. A bendita causa que unira o caminho dos dois novamente, ainda que sem querer.

\- Isso me faz pensar... O Jin até que foi um herói. – riu suavemente, mais debochando do loiro, claramente tentando espantar o clima ruim da conversa. Kai deixou estar.

Miha passou a comer calmamente, pensando no por que de ter fermentado aquela pergunta por tanto tempo, saber que Kai se recordava dele era suficiente. Eles haviam ganhando um final feliz no fim das contas – não totalmente, mas não podia pedir mais do que isso.

\- Minha mãe disse que quer te ver. – Kai soltou sem mais.

Miha soltou os hashis fazendo um som agudo ao chocar com a cerâmica, sua mente ficou em branco por um segundo e então olhou para Kai. Hiwatari apenas sorriu suavemente.

E pensar que as coisas ainda poderiam melhorar.

...

...

...

...

Acabei. Pronto. Fim. Capítulo infernal, vocês não sabem a merda que foi terminar esse isso.

Bom... Eu planejei isso na metade do capítulo anterior, mas me veio tanta ideia que eu pensei que talvez tivesse dividir em duas partes – e isso não era uma opção. Eu omiti uma dúzia de coisas, isso fica para a imaginação de vocês. E um pequeno detalhe: Eu gosto de imaginar que a Biovolt tem muitas abadias espalhas pelo mundo, então a ideia de Miha ter escapado não deve ter sido tão descabelada quanto a ideia de Kai ter escapado da Rússia para o Japão com oito anos (?!).

Mas é isso, espero que tenham gostado.

Bey-jos e até a próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: Às vezes eu fico pensando... Nossa, se eu escrevesse para viver eu tava f*****...

# Bakuten Shoot Beyblade não me pertence.

# A fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.

# Miha me pertence, ao contrário de Lilian (ela pertence à Anamateia, eu acho... Estou tão acostumada a usar essa Oc que nem sei mais *apanha*).

Boa leitura.

...

...

Lilian colocou o bolo ainda fumegante no centro da mesa arrumada da cozinha. O cheiro de laranjas impregnando o pequeno espaço. Ela sorriu sentindo a empolgação tomar conta, como uma criança de oito anos à espera de seu papai.

Ela se afastou aos poucos indo para a sala, sentando em sua poltrona favorita que dava para a sala, frente à porta de carvalho da entrada. Pegou seu livro, a esta altura um pouco desgastado pelo tempo, ela sempre pedia o primeiro exemplar, não importava que livro escrevesse.

Abriu – talvez pela milionésima vez – o primeiro capítulo:

" _Tudo começou... Ah, eu não me lembro de como começou."_

.

Ela havia acordado novamente observando o teto branco, o cheiro frio. As janelas ficavam fechadas à noite, mas toda manhã as cortinas tremulavam com o vento frígido do amanhecer. Sentava-se na cama e olhava as anotações. O caderno repleto de parágrafos e versos. De tudo que havia no quarto, aquilo era a única coisa que podia chamar de seu.

Lilian tinha uma mania de acordar basicamente no mesmo horário, às seis. Era o momento em que a enfermeira chegava com o café da manhã. Para ela a enfermeira era um borrão branco de cabelos cianóticos e um sorriso gentil. Sua comida era muito boa. Ela se sentava na beirada da cama e fazia a mesma pergunta.

"Alguma coisa?"

Lilian apenas negava. Nenhuma lembrança a mais ou a menos.

Ela era uma escritora, sem marido, sem filhos. Mas ela tinha um irmão, um homem que nunca estava em casa, mas que a amava com a devoção de um pai e ela se perguntava se ele ainda procurava por ela.

E já fazia dois anos.

Embora...

Em algum lugar dentro de Lilian, ela temesse que houvesse algo perdido, uma coisa cuja ausência doía. E tinha certeza que não era seu irmão. Era algo menor, frágil. Uma coisa com dois pontinhos vermelhos cheios de ternura. Por três longos anos ela nunca lembrou daquilo que ela mais queria proteger.

.

Lilian voltou a prestar atenção nas linhas, o parágrafo que começava a história de seu sonho maluco de mãe amnésica.

"(...) _O pequeno fantasma pegou na sua mão e lhe sorriu. O sorriso mais brilhante que havia visto na vida."_

.

Durante o tempo que passara naquele hospital, um sonho estranho sempre a perseguiu. Havia inúmeras versões e formas, mas a essência era a mesma. Ela tentava pegar _aquilo_ nos braços e nunca alcançava, o cristal se quebrava, o pardal tinha suas asas arrancadas, uma bolinha de gude caía num antro interminável. A sensação de perda trazia consigo gritos e soluços em plena madrugada, e ela se debatia e chorava e gemia. Todos os dias ela se sentia um pouco mais louca e um pouco mais morta.

E então ela escrevia, palavras surgiam marcando as páginas subsequentes em um frenesi. Durante dois anos não surgiu, todavia, nenhum final feliz. Isso deixava no ar o gosto ruim do fracasso e da psicose. Estalos negativos e acenares desistentes. Durante dois anos, Lilian era apenas uma mulher louca e coitada. Uma brilhante Nietzsche sem salvação.

Até _aquela pessoa_ surgir. O que se poderia chamar de fã.

Daquele setembro ela lembrava muito bem. O momento exato em que a porta foi aberta e aquela pessoa correu ao seu encontro, abraçando-a e chorando de felicidade nem um pouco contida. Naquele instante Lilian se sentiu uma tábua de salvamento e tudo o que ela fez foi afagar aqueles cabelos macios e bagunçados.

Houve um pedido de desculpas, um pedido baixo e cheio de dor. E então ela viu um livro em suas mãos, um pequeno, com uma capa amarelada. Foi-lhe pedido um autógrafo. E ela carinhosamente escreveu sua assinatura e uma dedicatória pequena, com sua melhor letra. Lilian se sentiu como se um mundo diferente se abrisse para ela e então, com um nervosismo quase sólido ela pediu com uma voz baixa e trêmula, que essa pessoa retornasse, quando pudesse, quando quisesse, quando sentisse vontade, por qualquer motivo, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum.

Uma expressão indecifrável e um sorriso, afável.

" _Eu voltarei amanhã."_

E voltou. Aquela mancha pálida de olhos violetas quieta e silenciosa.

Aparecia pela manhã e voltava à noite.

Todos os dias. Todas as semanas.

Com o mesmo livro cujo título ela não reconhecia.

Lilian nunca perguntou quem era aquela pessoa ou o que fazia da vida, mas ver um púbere tão devoto em uma sala de hospital desperdiçando a juventude era no mínimo incomum. Mas dia após dia este chegava com alguma coisa nas mãos. Uma flor, um doce, um livro. Cadernos, canetas, papéis de carta. Havia uma surpresa em cada dia decorando aquela sala solitária junto de uma música sempre agradável que ecoava de um rádio antiquado descansado em algum lugar de uma mesinha.

Mas a culpa a assaltou depois de alguns meses. Ela voltou a não dormir, não comer. E apesar do corpo frágil o que mais a destruía era aquele rosto repleto de preocupação e as palavras gentis.

" _Eu voltarei._ "

" _Eu estarei aqui._ "

" _Vamos nos ver pela manhã, é uma promessa._ "

Lilian esperava, com culpa. A ponta da caneta rabiscando algum desenho torto. Às vezes aparecia com certo atraso, chegava com os cabelos revoltosos ou uma cara de sono, com o que seria o café-da-manhã nas mãos. Em outras ocasiões chegava com o casaco ainda coberto de neve. Até mesmo doente, com um resfriado dos mil demônios – naquele dia havia pegado no sono em alguma hora da tarde e dormiu com a cabeça apoiada no colchão confortável da cama. Houve uma vez em que fizera alguns trabalhos na sala, passava o dia inteiro anotando e assinando papéis e ainda sim mantinha conversas curtas com ela. Quando acabava, descansava o rosto no colchão, Lilian o consolava e com isso era feliz. Mas ela sabia que não tinha o direito de lhe pedir para ficar.

Em algum ponto daquilo tudo, Lilian começou a ter sonhos ainda mais estranhos. Sonhos com formas e cores. Ela estava escrevendo uma de suas quimeras quando o fantasma de seu conto começou a lhe rodear e lhe abraçar. Corria em alguma direção, acenava e lhe chamava. Achou que talvez fosse um presságio, talvez a morte estivesse bem próxima e então ela pensava se aquela pessoa ficaria triste.

.

Lilian passou a página encontrando um pequeno marcador branco, o estremo mostrava o desenho de uma flor vermelha. Ela roçou os dedos pela superfície áspera da tinta em relevo, não havia no mundo cor mais formosa para ela.

.

A porta se abriu mostrando a figura enrolada em um cachecol de tricô de um azul denso. Havia duas caixas pequenas em suas mãos. A primeira com um laço fofo, a segunda com a marca de alguma confeitaria. Lilian se surpreendeu por ver que nem em pleno natal ela era esquecida. Os passos suaves viajaram pela sala, a janela foi aberta apenas um pouco devido à nevasca, uma caixa foi deixada na mesinha e a outra lhe foi dada. Ela não poderia estar mais surpresa. Sequer conseguiu dizer uma palavra, que dirá olhar em seu rosto.

Roçou o laço dourado, duvidando se deveria abrir ou não. Ela puxou o tecido com cuidado e a caixa lhe revelou um cachecol rosado. Apalpou a textura macia e sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, apertando a trama com os dedos trêmulos, agradecendo com um soluço.

O lenço suave tocou sua bochecha e os dedos calejados de carinho lhe separaram a franja e um suave beijo foi deixado em sua testa. Lilian notou com grande assombro a fina armação de seus óculos e observou em seguida, quase hipnotizada, o olhar cintilante de seu dono.

"O que houve com seus olhos?"

Pareceu ponderar por uns segundos.

"Perdi minhas lentes."

Ela levantou as mãos frágeis e calosas, tocando a face alva e cravando seus olhos no mar carmim de suas íris. Um vermelho profundo que a aqueceu como uma chama autêntica.

"São preciosos."

.

Lilian fechou o livro com cuidado e olhou para o relógio. Kai demoraria um pouco mais, Miha tinha problemas para lidar com viagens aéreas – e isso era de conhecimento público. Caminhou com parcimônia até a parte detrás da casa onde havia uma estufa grande e alta. Lilian podia visualizar a laranjeira desde a transparência dos vidros e as inúmeras mudas ao seu redor.

O verde da vegetação lhe trazia talvez o mais doce das lembranças. Uma tarde de verão em que experimentara em muito tempo a grama e a terra debaixo dos pés e o frescor do vento sacudindo os cabelos curtos e lisos.

.

Lilian não estava em melhores condições naquele dia e talvez por desespero acedesse o convite de passear pela área no centro da clínica, se agarrando no que acreditava que seriam suas últimas memórias. Ela se sentou embaixo de uma grande árvore com alguma dificuldade e o sibilar do vento trouxe consigo aquela canção cuja letra Lilian nunca havia conseguido recordar por conta própria. Cantarolou baixinho enquanto aquela pessoa se sentava ao seu lado, em um silêncio agradável.

Lilian observou o céu completamente azul que se escureceu na medida em que ela perdia um pouco das forças e se apoiava no tronco em um movimento desajeitado.

Foi-lhe perguntado sobre um possível retorno ao quarto, mas ela simplesmente não queria abandonar a tranquilidade do momento.

E então a canção que ela por exaustão havia cessado, foi continuada, dessa vez por uma voz suave cuja letra Lilian se afogou.

" _Ela surgia, cantando uma canção, sobre a cinzenta águia de estepes; Sobre aquele que amava, sobre aquele cujas cartas guardava."_

Lilian sentiu como se houvesse apagado, levada por uma página de um livro antigo. A gargalhada aguda e as palavras mal formuladas. O calor que emanava da pequena criança. Os dois pontinhos vermelhos cheios de ternura. Os olhos café emanando alegria e afeto.

Ela olhou para o lado, ainda mergulhada nas letras e nos suaves lábios que entoavam a canção. Os olhos carmins levemente logrados pela lente dos óculos pareciam tristes e marejados, perdidos em algum lugar das flores do jardim.

Sentiu como se houvesse levado uma tapa ligeiro. O bater, a ameaça, o grito, o tiro e o silêncio.

A imagem que ela via agora parecia uma peça da sua mente. A pele pálida, os fios de um ciano díspar, o rubro profundo.

Pronunciou o nome baixo, com um medo quase palpável de aquela imagem desaparecer com a simples reverberação de sua voz.

Os ombros contrários se içaram e a voz silenciou de imediato, os lábios entreabertos e os orbes se recusando a mudar de direção que não a sua frente.

Lilian realmente não soube qual dos dois estava mais desacreditado – ou quem havia chorado por mais tempo.

.

Apertou o livro ainda em mãos e o abriu novamente, retirando dele um fino livreto e revisou o final da página uma última vez antes de retornar: "Dedicado ao meu querido filho.". Riu com ternura. Depois de um ano Lilian notara o por quê de Kai nunca ter soltado aquele livro.

Quando Lilian voltou à cozinha ouviu murmúrios na sala. Coisas como "Eu disse que aquela aposta não acabaria em boa coisa." e "A culpa também foi sua.". Chegou o portal e viu os dois jovens na sala.

Miha estava sentado num dos sofás com um rosto pálido e um copo de água nas mãos, Kai parecia que recém havia trazido as malas. Os dois rapidamente notaram a presença da mulher.

O japonês se levantou assim que a viu, embora não soubesse o que deveria dizer ou fazer a seguir.

Os olhos de Lilian se encheram de lágrimas e então lhe estendeu os braços. Era quase assustador ver como aqueles garotos haviam crescido tanto.

Foi com certo temor que o albino se aproximou, Lilian o abraçou apertado e o albino retribuiu com certa timidez, como se temesse quebrá-la. Ela não pôde deixar de rir internamente, Miha continuava aquele rapazinho tímido e amável. Olhou além do ombro do japonês e chamou o filho com uma das mãos, o bicolor também se aproximou um pouco e ela acabou por abraçar aos dois no que um dia foi a cena mais comum naquele tempo pacífico no Japão.

\- Minhas duas crianças. – disse quase em sussurro, as lágrimas correndo o rosto com teimosia.

Um cristal quebrado jamais retornará à sua forma original, mas Lilian ainda considerava cada pedacinho a maior preciosidade do mundo.

\- Então, vamos comer um bolo? – sorriu.

Um sorriso que para os dois não havia maior tesouro.

...

...

Remate.

...

...

Notas finais: *respira fundo* Athenas que estais no vaso... Não faço ideia se essa bagaça está a altura, mas eu realmente não consegui fazer algo melhor... Lilian foi o maior dos meus desafios em todos esses anos nesse fandom, sério.

Mas né...

Só para constar, o trecho daquela canção foi tirado de "Katyusha", uma música russa que eu guardei no PC por uns cinco anos esperando usar em alguma fanfic, aqui surgiu a minha chance.

Outro detalhe é que eu adoro a ideia de que Kai use lentes de contato, não pela mudança nas temporadas (por que pra isso eu também uso ficção científica hoho), mas por que me parece legal (além da ideia de ele usar óculos, eu sei que é um saco, mas vamos combinar: Kai de óculos é muito sexy *apanha*).

E por que amnesia é coisa de família :v *apanha*

Enfim, eu espero que tenham gostado e eu agradeço a todos por terem acompanhado até aqui (já que eu creio que não tenha nada mais para explicar...).

Bey-jos e até a próxima!


End file.
